


As the World Caves In

by MossyPandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxiety, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Confessions, Cuddles, Cute, DNF, Death, Flirting, George is a sad boy, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OC, Other, Pining, Secret Crush, Separations, TechnoBlade, Trigger Warnings, Zombie Apocalypse, dreamnotfound, sadboi, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPandas/pseuds/MossyPandas
Summary: based off of the song, "As the World Caves In," by Matt Maltese, George moved to Florida to be closer to his best friend Dream. only to find out he happens to like the other in a more romantic way. In a quick thought he avoids the other for months to make his feelings go away. then he is invited to a Party, they apologise and George is happy again. Yet seemingly a literal Zombie apocolypse is started and George wonders if Dream had survived or where he may be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 45





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i thought would be a genuinley good idea to write! no hate! if dream or gogy dont like it then ill take it down :) otherwise enjoy! 
> 
> if you wanna say hi you can DM me on twitter @Mossy_potatoe (^^)

George didn't expect this to happen when he moved from England to Florida to be closer to his friend Dream. They had talked about living closer to each other for years before actually deciding to do so when Sapnap said he would drag him across the ocean to finally stop the back and forth between the two. So he said a sad goodbye to his parents promising to visit on holidays and moved into his own place in Orlando with Dream. At first he hated it. It was hot and humid all the time, and George despised the way sweat clung to his garments. He found it annoying when he was so used to wearing hoodies everyday and suddenly had to wear short sleeves and trousers. He didn't like how crazy everyone was. Especially when he had first come over and Dream insisted they wrestle alligators. The blonde had enjoyed it while the smaller burnet clung to the side refusing to even look at one of the scaly beasts, whilst the other wheezed at him.  
George had lived in Florida for a few months, and everyday was mostly spent with Dream. He enjoyed the moments they had, from going out to do something or just chilling in Dream’s room and scrolling through twitter. There was something in the way the blonde had always seemed to make him feel relaxed and happy. He was like a drug and slowly George found himself becoming addicted. He had begun to notice that he would stare at the other, his eyes tracing the others jaw while he absentmindedly scrolled through twitter, or stare a bit too long when they went swimming and the other had taken his shirt off. He couldn't help the Dream being built. His heart skipped when Dream would plop down on the bed with him to watch Survivor or some other show. Sometimes he would feel a hot blush when the other had moved an arm around him, then and in public. It being a friendly gesture but to George it was so much more. He became enthralled with the other. And had taken to trying to distance himself after a little while.  
He knew Dream would never like him back. He knew that he liked women and he knew he had to get rid of this silly fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. So he stayed “busy” more. Telling Dream he was coding or editing, anything to force himself to reject whatever he had felt for the other. And after a few months he thought it had gone away. Him and the taller hardly talked now. Dream had tried to get him to talk about it but he always said he didn't want to or that it was nothing to worry about. And for George this was fine.  
Well- until the birthday party. August 11th came faster than he had expected and he received a message from the Blonde himself if George would attend his birthday party at his house. He had flown Sapnap out and some other friends they both knew as well. 

Sighing at his phone for the last time, George stood up, and walked to his closet. He hasn't responded to Dream but he knew he had to go. It would be very problematic for them both if he didnt. So he put on some shorts and a shirt and combed through his hair, finding himself trying to make it look nice. “Calm down it's just Dream and the guys, you don’t need to clean up that much,'' George mumbled to himself and slid his shoes on. Grabbing his keys and starting his car he drove silently to the other house he used to stay at so often, but now felt like an entirely new place.  
When he pulled up and got out he felt someone tackle him, which would only be Sapnap. “GOGY YOU'RE HERE FINALLY!!,” he yelled at the other. Practically dragging him inside without giving him the opportunity to collect himself. Dream’s house hadn't changed but the birthday decorations and the amount of people in his house. He recognized the majority of them. Bad, Skeppy, techno and a few others he noted before he was roughly sat down on the couch while the younger flopped next to him and laughed. He didn't see Dream which was somewhat a relief since he needed a minute. The Television was on some football game, whilst everyone surrounded the living room watching and eating at the food on the coffee table. George grabbed a chip for himself and looked around.  
Everyone was shouting at the tv, placing bets, and whatnot. He pulled the chip to his mouth as his eyes scanned the room, a second later they fell on the blonde walking into the room laughing with who he assumed was a highschool friend. He watched him and slowly the other caught his stare. His laugh stopped short and slowly a more quiet apparence took hold of the others' features. The taller’s piercing green eyes stared at him till he looked away ashamed. He felt guilty leaving the other like that. He saw the sadden stare he had as he continued walking and sat on the couch farthest from the brit. George’s heart rang with a sorrowful tune and he stared back at the tv. The rest of the night went just like that, George being uncomfortable and Dream avoiding the other at all cost.  
Of course their younger, louder, and less subtle friend noticed this and called for a game to be played. 7 minutes in heaven. Now at first everyone was hesitant, but he kept insisting on a weird spin off where you didn't have to do anything spicy but rather just tell the other a secret and so on for 7 minutes. So naturally everyone agreed and sat around. They drew names out of a hat and paired them together. First it was Sapnap and Karl. Sap quickly pulled the other up and shoved him into the closet. And it was safe to say secrets weren't the only thing exchanged between the two. 

A few others went, but George paid no mind to them and stared off into space. Still trying to figure out how to speak to Dream without running away again. Suddenly he heard his name and looked over to the bad boy who had been waving around a small piece of paper with his name on iy. He looked around to see who else was picked and just like a sick romcom, he was paired with Dream. Awkwardly he watched as the other stood up and reached out a hand, George looked at Sapnap who had a grin saying he set this up completely and raised his hand to be helped up by the other. They slowly walked to the closet and went inside, hearing the look click on the outside and someone yell “Timer starts now!” they stood there for a moment before Dream sighed and sat on the floor.  
George looked at him for a moment and as slowly as he could sat down as well. Their knees brushing together and George pretended he didn't notice. For a few seconds both were silent before Dream coughed and looked over. “Hey,” he whispered. George looked over and smiled, something so simple could be said from the other and immediately lightened the mood. George giggled lightly and replied,” hi.” making Dream grin his unexpectedly amazing grin. They slowly began to conversate, talking about random things but never mentioning what had happened between the two for months until now. Both knew now wasn't the time to talk, but knew they would eventually.  
Coming out of that closet was an entirely different feeling. Dream had his arm around the other jokingly, and Georgee didn't mind. It felt normal again, but with normal came the feeling he dreaded. The bittersweet feeling of those small but noticeable butterflies in his stomach. He chose to for this night, ignore them. They made their way back to the couch now sitting right next to the other while the game continued, everyone else went, while those who waited sat around joking and drinking, except for Sapnap because he was underage still, and all around having a good time. The game took longer than anyone liked and soon it was time to say goodbye. Slowly people flooded out in small groups, going home or to another place to have fun. The last to leave uncoincidentally had been George.  
They stood at the door of Dreams house, tension thick and high in the air. “Soooooo, George, we need to talk,” Dream began, whilst George waited with baited breath. “ i know you were avoiding me, i reached out, you know i care about you man, i don't want to see you hurting.” “you stopped showing up and-,” Dream choked up tears of frustration coming to his eyes as George scott shocked. “ I don't know what I did wrong man, I missed you. I thought you hated me. Why” Dream whispered out the why. Wiping away his stray tears. George knew Dream didn't cry, he felt his gut twist sickeningly as the other choked out his thoughts. He knew this had upset Dream very very bad. Slowly he walked over to the other still unsure about what to say. And despite his own beating heart, hugged the taller. Standing on his near tiptoes to put his arms around the others neck and just hug him. It was a warm embrace. Dream was shocked at first but slowly put his shaking hands around the others waist hugging him back. This felt intimate, George felt content but he knew they couldn't stay like this forever.  
It would be awkward for Dream.slowly they broke apart. If he had looked closely enough he would have seen the red that littered the tallers face. Or the way he nervously tugged at his hoodie strings, but Goegre looked away. It was silent. “Hey Dream,” George said. Dream hummed in acknowledgement. And turned toward the other fully. “Lets hang out tomorrow,” he whispered cringing at his own stupid heart for letting him float back into the others life. “Yeah yeah we can hang out, anywhere you want just let me know. George nodded, slowly pulling his keys out and walked to his car. Swinging the door open he sat down inside and started the car. Just as he was going to close the door he was stopped.  
Dream had held the door open, looking at George intently. “Promise me you’ll never shut me out again George, i- i wouldn't be able to..” Dream trailed off beginning to scratch his head with nerves. George sat there stunned; he knew he could never do that to the other again anyways. “ I promise Dream, never again,” he smiled, gently reaching out to the other and patting his shoulder. Slowly Dream smiled and stepped out of the way letting George shut his door and begin driving out of the driveway. Dream waved until he disappeared and then went inside. George blushed as he drove now on the highway a few minutes from home. He laughed, finally feeling happy and alive again. The radio playing absently in the background. He was normal again, and free from his sad period of ignoring the other. His night couldn't get any better, but unknowingly it could get so much worse.  
A slow beeping started in his car from the radio. What he could recognise as the national alarm sound for emergencies. He turned the radio up listening. “America, taken by a storm of an outbreak from the New York Disease testing site, turns people into literal zombies. They have begun to take most states by storm but haven't been able to mke it out of the country. They walk in packs, be careful and stay inside. More when-. The radio was only static now. George was panicking. Slowly realizing that this was yes, reality.  
He gripped his steering wheel much more and began to speed. He had to get home and call Dream. But he noticed a group of people on the highway stopping traffic ahead as he slowed he noticed- these people were deathly pale and bloodied. They were attacking cars, being run over, a whole swarm. Hundreds began to storm. People who were pulled out of cars and sucked into the large crowd of them came out looking just as pale and reaching for the next car. George thought this was it.  
He Steered right off the side of the road into the trees surrounding it. He couldn't see where he was going; he didn't know all he knew was the highway was significantly away. He looked behind him, tears in his eyes searching for the road, not seeing it anymore he turned back around, eyes locking on a tree in front of him. He had no time to move out of the way and hit it.  
His vision blacking out into a void of nothingness.


	2. Lost and Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up stuck in his car with a bad but managable scrape on his leg. realizing that this was most likely the end of the world he scrambles to find his Friend, only to find someone else willing to help him get to safety first. hopefully, Dream had already gotten there....

When George woke up it took a second for him to notice that he was still in his car, the smoke billowing out from the hood of his car and in front of that, was a tree. He groaned. Just how long had he been out? Slowly the memories of last night came back to him. The party...the literal zombie apocalypse...Dream...wait- WAS DREAM OKAY?! George began to panic and started struggling in his seat to escape.

Did Dream know about this? Was he okay? George kept muttering to himself as he finally unbuckled the seatbelt and climbed out of his window. As soon as his legs hit the floor, he collapsed, staying like that for the whole what seemed to be night had left him struggling to even stand. He winced as a sharp pain began to crawl up his leg. Looking down he noticed, There was dried blood on the outside of his jeans. 

Slowly he reached down and pulled his jeans off of his leg seeing a gash the size of an eraser on his lower calf. Luckily it didn't look too deep. Sitting down next to the tree, he began to tear a piece off of his favorite blue shirt and wrapped it around his leg. Now wasn’t the time to be sad about a dumb shirt, he whispered to himself. Grabbing onto his side mirror he slowly pulled himself into a standing position. Wincing again and beginning to move around. He needed to grab his things from his car and look for some way to get back to Dream’s house. He needed to know the other boy was ok, and whatnot. Grabbing his wallet, knife, and bag filled with random things he had shoved in there before the party, he climbed away from the car and headed towards the highway.

Following the blackened marks in the dirt from his tire tracks. George knew he wouldn’t need his keys, there was no recovering his car. Sadly he had just bought it, and now, having it didn’t really matter now. The highway came into view and unconsciously George began to run towards the road. Slowing to a sudden stop when he remembered just why he ran off the road. Cautiously he quietly came up to the clearing out of the trees. It looked like havoc, like the end of the world. It was silent, except for the sounds of the woods and other cars smoking. There was no one in sight. Slowly he crept behind a car and looked back in front of it. 

There weren't any zombies either. They must have moved onto another place, taking all the drivers of the cars with them...becoming one of them. George shuddered as he removed himself from the back of the car and began to creep forward. He should search the cars, maybe there would be useful things in them. He moved to the next car, cringing at the blood covering the drivers window. The smell of decomposition and rot filling his nose tenfold. 

Pulling his shirt up he reached his hand into the door to unlock it from the inside. The door popped open with a soft click and he moved inside slowly searching through the center console and ruffling through the glove compartment. He found some money and a taser. George didn't know if zombies would react to being tased but he would take the chance. Hed left that door open, knowing it didn't really matter at this point still feeling bad for searching someone else's property. He moved forward again- to the next one. Covered in just as much blood. His stomach is jumping with anxiety and sickness. 

He couldn't do this.

He had always hated blood and violence, refusing to watch any of the such as a kid or even as an adult. He swallowed and while doing so took a deep breath, immediately regretting it and running to the bushes holding his mouth. Emptying the contents of last night's dinner into the tree’s. There was no way he could do this by himself, the one scenario he couldn't live through. Sighing, he slowly moved away and sat next to a car on the road that was nearest to the trees. Nausea wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. Not even focusing on anything about Dream, and just trying to move. 

He pulled out his phone in his pocket and powered it on. 30%. It wasnt alot but it was enough. And lucky the cell towers had yet to go out. He scrolled through the news. It was everywhere, all over America. Other countries had become infected too and effectively began closing their borders to keep it contained. Now there were safe havens around the country for each companying state. The closest one was in state. Making George feel somewhat relieved he wouldn't have to have that long of a journey. Maybe Dream had made it to the city. Maybe he was ok. With such a driving force as that George began to get up again. Pulling up a map. Only 300 miles. It wouldn't be but a few hours with a car, but walking. It was sure to take a few days. He crept around beginning to walk alongside the road, staying close to the trees. First he had to get back to his place, get food. And then begin traveling. The walk he took to get the rest of the way home took until midday. He almost wanted to run to the building but noted that there could still be undead around. He walked quickly still. Avoiding making too much noise, he didn't even feel himself breathe. He got up to his door and unlocked it with a small click. He lived by himself so he didn't really get nervous about entering and shut the door behind himself. He almost cried in relief, he was home, it was safe in here, and exhausted he brought himself to his room. Feeling a rush of tiredness, and plopped down on his bed. Inhaling and then promptly passing out. Soft snoring filled the room as the sun began to finally set. Halfway through the night George woke with a start. Taking a few seconds to realize why he woke. The door Someone was at the door. Banging loudly. He got up wobbling still from the sudden alert tone he had taken and walked to the door. Peeking outside he saw a group of guys...bigger bulkier guys, with guns. They had guns. OH SHI- George ran back to his room, and locked his bedroom door. Now in full panic mode he grabbed a bag and began stuffing things into it. Trying to get all the important things before they managed to break down the door. He was zipping up his bag when he heard the door come down, swiftly he moved to the window placed conveniently towards the backyard and unlocked it. You could hear the boots of the guys and them slamming open all the doors. Of course this would happen. Gangs would ban together during a time like this- survival of the fittest. And George knew, he was not considered the “fittest” and opened the window as fast as possible. He looked back one more time at his room. His home, the place he moved to, to be closer to his friend...Dream. Without another thought and the sound of banging on his locked bedroom door he jumped onto the soft grass beneath him. Rolling to the side and scrambling up. Running to the alleyway and sprinting down it, trying to find a place to hide. He didn't know if they would follow or not, but he didn't care. Just kept running and running. Hopefully they thought his place would be more valuable than his life. Lucky for him he was correct. He ran for a good three minutes before collapsing. Breath not coming as fast he couldn't run anymore. The adrenaline is gone. “ fuck where am I”? He muttered. George never really paid attention to his surroundings, using a map. And here in Orlando, he knew no place. He scanned the back of houses and roads searching for anything of significance. But couldn't locate anything. He wanted to cry, scream, this was frustrating. He sat down in the grass- Dream would always help him when he was frustrated. He could always count on his friend to talk him into being calm, or if they were together. He would just walk up to the taller and collapse on him. The younger knowingly wrapping his hands around him and just holding him. Waiting for the frustrations to go away. Sickly sweet tears began to trickle down Georges cheek. His heart thumping loudly, he wasn't an emotionally strong person. This was too much for him. The world was falling apart right now. He needed to continue walking and find somewhere, but sadness took over, and he curled in on himself crying softly. He wasn't loud, those guys wouldn't find him. If anything they were still looting his house and he was fairly hidden. He was itchy, sweaty, dirty, he felt like shit. Horrible. He was alone in this sick reality now. Thoughts of finding Dream became thoughts of realizing he could be dead. Most likely dead. Seeing Dream dead- he didn't want to do that. George fell deeper into his pit of sadness, sobs robbed his throat, he pulled his hair, nails leaving red marks and light trickles of blood. His breathing became rushed. A panic attack. Except he couldn't calm down. Spiralling more out of control he scrunched his eyes closed. So what if those other guys found him? They'd probably just kill him. Now- he didn't mind that. Finding death more comforting than the idea of never being able to see Dream again. Tell him what he had meant to tell him days ago. He loved this man. He was his world. And now he didn't even know if he was alive. He didn't even want to find this "safe place" he saw on the news. Though Florida was a hot, humid place, George felt cold. In a ball stuck. As if the angels had heard his sobs, a warm hand, gently tapped his shoulder. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, he was going crazy, but then the tap was a shake, and he bolted up. Scared he crawled back blinking away tears and running into a fence. He looked up, an older man in his 30’s or so stared back. A gun in his belt and a bigger gun around his torso. George was terrified, he didn't actually want to be caught. The “guy” began to reach out a hand, George cowardly back in fear. A raspy voice spoke, “Hey kid i'm not going to hurt you, i want to help, you can't be out here like this all alone.” George took a moment to process his words. Shaking his head no to the other. He couldn't just trust a stranger. With guns...and what looked like a running vehicle. And who could possibly have food. “Come on we dont have alot of time those guys are following behind rather quickly, and i don't want to get into a brawl.” he reached out his hand more intently grabbing Georges arm and hoisting him up. Still shaken George just stumbled as he was pulled to the truck and pushed inside. He moved to the door and froze. Rationally this was his best bet. In order to not get killed. The other guy jogged around the side and opened the drivers door. Throwing himself in and starting the truck. Pulling out of the alley way he began driving down the road. George just watches the road in silence. The man looked to his side looking at George. He was in rather bad shape. “Look it will be hard but you can trust me, I just need to get to the safe Haven, to my family. You can get out at the next stop or tag along i don't really care. I just felt bad for you,” he spoke out. Startling George. He knew this was best. A small flicker of hope resided in his heart. Maybe Dream… “i-ill tag along,” George began. “I have a friend… i would like to see if he is okay.” the other man nodded, taking in the information. George leaned back staring at the sun beginning to rise. The other man spoke up briefly before the silence took over once again. “Tag along then man, by the way, the names Charlie.” “hopefully you find your friend.” George nodded and continued looking outside. Wondering what the next stop will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next i might to a pirate au but who knows??! (^^) ofc as always not shipping real people but shipping their characters, before the shipping police try to hunt me down- and that goes for all the stories i publish! love you guys, thank you so much for the support!!


	3. You've got a Friend in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Charlie stumble upon a small gas station out in the middle of nowhere, gathering supplies and quickly moving back onto their course. sitting down one evening outside under the stars, they share stories of their lives, knowing- they weren't the same people they used to be. now having be almost 2/3 the way to the safe Heaven, they run into some problems. more so- zombies...

They'd been on the road for an hour or so before pulling into a small hardly noticeable 7/11 gas station on the right. Charlie didn't really talk, he told George about his family. His wife Anne who was an artist and his seven year old daughter who had just learned how to play Chopin on the piano. Something George knew how to do and fully enjoyed. He was a fan of the arts himself, more on the classical side rather than rap or pop. He'd often listen to classics like Chopin and Bethoveen. He had also grown up playing guitar and playing piano. He offered to teach her if they ever saw them. George found himself having more hope then before. He almost let himself get excited to teach the kid how to play piano. A small thing of happiness he could have during this trying time. 

The engine stopping was enough to snap George out of his thoughts. This gas station had a busted window, but other than that looked significantly better then any in the city. “I'm going to need you to stay here real quick,” whispered Charlie. Of course. Even out here there was still the idea that the zombies could have run through here, or gangs, or-

the drivers door closed with a click. George watched as he pulled out his rifle and began walking forward. Silently praying there was no one here but them. With bated breath he waited for Charlie to come out of the gas station. He knew that if the other wasn't out by the time hitting 15 minutes, he could take the truck and leave. The other had told him that on their journey here. Charlie wouldn't make him wait too long though. There wasn't a single shot and he had already come out the door. Motioning for George to come in the store with him. 

George opened the door slowly, soon hoping down and shutting it just as carefully. They didn't need to alert anyone if there were passers by. Yet out here, it looked like the only thing you would bypass would be a small animal, maybe a racoon. Entering the store glass crunched under his feet, and he saw the shelves were still somewhat in stock. Suddenly very hungry he grabbed a bag of chips and ripped it open, popping one into his mouth. Not having eaten for a few days, he finally felt the creeping edge of starvation being quelled. “Hey kid, make sure to grab as much as you can here, we can't stay too long,” said Charlie. George pulled off his bag and began filling it. Smaller snacks, medicine, first aid, and bottles of water were all tossed into the bag. He hoisted it back on his shoulders and continued exploring. Making his way to the back of the store, he noticed the back room was open. 

He peered through the door, it was a small shabby office. Probably a managers office. The desk had ruffled papers and a jar spilled over with various colored pens spilled out of it. George moved to the other side or the desk, turning pale at the site. A slightly older man sat on the floor, with flies- and half a face. But he was heaving light breaths, you could tell the zombies had come through here. George froze on spot, just how long had he been here, how long before he was turned? Trying to move out, he was through the doorway before he felt a tug on his ankle. The man had grabbed his leg, gurgling. He isn't human anymore, George let out a high pitched screech and stomped on the arm with his leg, bolting out of the office he had to find Charlie. 

He went through the aisle to the front and found the other man. “CHARLIE!,he screamed. Charlie looked up confused before he saw the zombie chasing George, he grabbed his gun, aimed, and shot it.

Straight through the head. 

Normally he would feel bad, but they weren't even alive. They were “its”. George shrieked again and lunged to the counter, trembling. He hated guns, and zombies, and guns, and- “hey kid, he’s dead get up we have to go,” Charlie grabbed him and dragged him out. “This feels oddly familiar,” mumbled George. Still shaking and whimpering softly. Out of all the ways the world could possibly end. This was what happened. They climbed into the truck, pulling out and driving away. 

“Next time be more quiet, with how loud you scream anyone within miles distance could have heard, chuckled Charlie. He didn't want the smaller boy to feel frightened and tried to lighten the mood. George felt a little better. He would just have to get used to it he supposed.

They traveled for the rest of the day, not stopping but to use the bathroom and stretch their legs, they had made it to some fields just short of the city Seville, now they had little but an hour or so to make it to the city Gainesville for the safe Haven. 

Charlie pulled the truck into a small clearing next to some widely separated houses. Pausing he waited for a second and turned to George. “ we will sleep here for tonight and arrive by tomorrow morning,” he said, smiling. They were going to make it. 

They both hopped out of the truck and began unpacking, grabbing out a few blankets and using their bags as pillows. It wasn't the most comfortable, definitely not a bed, but it was manageable. 

Within a few minutes they had a fire going and were cooking some canned beans they'd found at the station. Charlie didn't look like he particularly wanted to start a conversation, writing in a small book like a journal. So George found himself wandering in his thoughts.

What if Dream had made it to the camp? Surely he could have just drove. He didn't get lost, and knew his way through all of Florida. Maybe he was waiting for him.. Maybe he could tell him. George didn't know anymore. It had been almost a few weeks of trying to get up there, them having to stop often and not really wanting to drive every day. Finding food and supplies, surely it had been a long time. George knew he had changed, within this time, he had grown into more of a man. He could never go back to being the charming lean streamer he was. He knew that if Dream was alive, he woulndt either. George thought about his feelings. Surely, within the short amount of time, the world had literally ended. And so had the reality they both lived in. He still loved Dream, this he knew from the bottom of his heart. But it wasn’t just a crush anymore. He thought about it daily, not ever seeing the other again. The only thing keeping him from just- giving up, was the taller blonde male. He missed him so much. 

He slowly got up from the sitting place at the fire and made his way to his pile of blankets. They needed to sleep, take a break before making the final journey. Something about that made George pause as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. What if they weren’t safe after all? Shrugging that aside George fell into an uneventful deep sleep. 

Yelling was heard, groaning was heard, George mumbled, but what woke him was a gunshot. He jumped up, still half asleep but eyes wide and waking rapidly. Charlie was running around, a small group of zombies chasing him. He was limping, oh god…. 

George bolted away, grabbing for the other gun, smaller, but it was a gun nonetheless. he had only barley knew how to use one of these things, but in his mind full of fear he knew exactly how. He just began firing, he only hit two. The rest had come upon Charlie, like a dog pile. He was fighting, George was still shooting from the outside, his eyes wide with fear, he could hear the screaming, see the hand of the older digging in the dirt as he tried to withstand it. George kept shooting, blindly. 

And then there were no more, just him standing in silence as Charlie breathed fast beneath him. 

The sun was beginning to rise and he lunged for the other, checking him, making sure it wasn't so bad, but it was worsening by the second. To someone from the outside it would only look as if he had just been ruffled up, but no. George saw the bite mark in his shoulder, Charlie felt the bite mark, it was only a matter of time before- “h-hey kid listen, you need to pack everything up, comeon,” coughed Charlie. 

George slowly let him go, letting him fall onto the blankets beneath softly, he scrambled around, picking things up and shoving them in the truck, then running back to the other. “Hey hey hey, it's ok we will get you to the city, they might have a cure come on we need to go,” urged George.

Warm wet water forming in his eyes. “Look kid, there is no cure but promise me this,” he took out the small journal and forced it into Georges hands,” take this to my family if you find them. Tears now fully ran down George’s cheeks. No- not like this.

“Go kid, I won't be sane much longer and I know you don't want to see this, just get in the truck and drive, follow the directions, and no matter what you hear, don't turn back."

“ I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!! YOU HAVE A FAMILY, YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!!” screamed George, sobs rumbling from his chest. 

“GO KID, GO NOW I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT BEFORE-” 

George was running to the truck now, he had never heard Charlie yell, especially with that much fear. He jumped in the driver's seat, crying softly, turning the truck on and driving away. After a few seconds he heard it, a single gunshot. 

He cried harder. 

This cruel world, he knew it was the only way, Charlie wanted to rather be at peace then a zombie. And with that, Geroge drives on, crying, turning into hiccups, and saddened. He would find his family. He had to. They had to know what happened.

George found himself clutching the steering wheel, wishing it was him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give this story some love! its probably my most proudest work so far! <3


	4. Continuing On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Charlie gone, George was having the worst luck, getting practically everything stolen from him. but he could make it to safety. The Safe Heaven was still in sight, he could make it......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so uncomfortably Attached to this story good gracious!

The phone with the maps on it died long ago, and George didn't have a charger. He was 30 minutes into the drive, having to pull over various times because he couldn’t see the road through his tears. This world was cruel. That man only wanted to see his family again...now he might have to be the bearer of bad news. 

The road was continuous and straight for a while. Until it came up to a left or right. George didn't know which one to choose, both looked the same. So thinking for a few seconds, he chose right. 

The sun began to set from the highest point in the sky, George knew he had made a wrong turn. Frustrated, he pulled over to stretch. Scavenging through the things he had picked up in his hurry from the little campsite they had made. He grabbed the blankets, water, his backpack, and-

Wait…

WHERE WAS THE FOOD?!?

He rummaged through more rapidly only to come up with nothing. Great. He didn't have food. George found himself sinking to the ground hitting the rocky road a bit too hard and scraping his knees. He was tired from all of this, sad, hungry, alone… George yawned. He needed a nap. He slowly pulled out the supplies that he had grabbed and went to a shaded place off the side of the road. Not really noticeable from the road but he could run back to the truck if he needed too. 

He set everything down and put his backpack off to the side. He didn't need it right now. It landed under some bush. Then slowly rolled out the blankets, he was sweaty, so they didnt feel very good but it was better than sleeping in the dirt. He laid down and sighed. “What else could possibly happen,” he mumbled to himself. Not like there was anyone else there to hear him. Turning over he watched ants crawl on the sticks next to his stuff, making a line back to their pile. It was almost like counting sheep. And with that he had fallen into a pit of silent slumber.

The next morning was when he woke. Blinking belarily he surveyed his surroundings: trees, grass, blanket… his mind finally registering everything he looked around panicked. The supplies...they weren't there! He ran around, grabbing the blanket and shaking himself off, finding his backpack safely tucked in the bush. And then he ran out to the road… the now empty road. “GOD DAMMIT NOT THE FUCKING TRUCK!” he yelled. Where Charlie’s truck once was, was a small piece of paper. Written on it: “sorry man I need this truck more than you, you're lucky I even let you stay alive, but I found your supplies so I spared you,” said the note. Signed at the bottom with horrible handwriting. He couldn't even read the signature. He threw the note, furious now. Yelling, screaming, beating up trees, his fists were bloody. 

George wasn't a violent person, but those trees were looking at him funny, and he was in a blind rage. 

After getting all that out he just felt pain, but it wasn't like there was any supplies to help him out. His knuckles ripped, black, blue. Blood began to trickle down his arm. He hated blood. He even shuffled through his backpack, luckily he had left Charlie’s journal in there and his personal belongings, but no way to help the pain. It would take a few days to walk all the way back and even more so down the other road. 

George wanted to jump off a cliff, God hated him now. 

Begrudgingly he pulled his pack over his shoulders, and began walking back the way he came on the road. No truck, he was the same speed as the zombies. If there were any. He was a goner. 

George was about to die literally, he reached the cross road that led to the other right way to go and took a break. He was hungry, thirsty, lightheaded, he had gained many cuts and bruises on the way. The gash on his leg still hasnt healed well and kept breaking open. Bleeding, and his hands the same way. Fuck if he ever would be able to write again. “God what was I thinking,'' George mumbled. At Least he didn't have that far to go. Maybe another night before he reached the destination. This time, he spent half an hour scaling a tree, deciding it would be safer for him to sleep up there instead of the ground. Zombies couldn't reach, or climb, he hoped, and people would just walk past and not notice. He put his backpack on the branch above him, the one he sat on was uncomfortable. It itched and scratched, but this time he couldn't care. Sitting up, looking at the stars above, he was able to see so many. The moon is as bright as ever. With the world ending, so did most of the pollution, and you could get a clear view of the sky. It made George feel- 

Insignificant. 

He fell asleep slowly, hoping Dream was also seeing the stars like him. 

George woke with a start against the tree, almost slipping off of his branch. Finally a sleep undisturbed. And probably the longest sleep he had gotten in a while, it had to be around midday. Shit- he would get there around sunset. He wanted to get there this afternoon, but oh well. Grabbing his pack and climbing slowly down the tree, the short male listened for and sign of people or zombies. Only rustling leaves and bird chirps filled his ears. For once, he looked up and sighed contently. This wasn't an ideal situation, but it was better than the past few days. 

He began walking, now he was almost there, the taste of relief filled his head. He was going to be okay.  
But not having water or food was starting to get to him. He didn't find himself hungry anymore, his stomach just accepting it, but he needed water. He was definitely dehydrated. Continuing on, he mustered up the strength and began to limp towards safety.

Walking took longer, but soon he saw a city, it was surrounded by a wall, in the distance he saw. Almost hurrying the other way, but he noticed how they walked. They were not turned….he found it. He tried to yell waving his hands, but his voice wouldn't work, too parched to say nothing but a husky croak. But the figures noticed his waving and began running forward, he tried to walk forward he really did, but relief flowed through his veins and his body gave up. Crumpling to the ground, he passed out. 

He made it-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3<3<3<3


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when George wakes up he is in an unfamiliar place. very different, and it had a bed. he noticed someone across the room. had he really made it?

George woke up in a bed-

Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he lifted a hand up to his face, blocking the light above him. Slowly the memories of the past few days came back to him. Startled, he sat up, looking around in alarm. “Hey kid you're alright, it's alright now,” an unfamiliar voice spoke from the corner of the room. An older girl stood up and walked towards the bed, George still flinching and moving back. After this week he didn't think he would see another person. He had actually made it to the safe Haven.  
“My name is Alice, I'm the camp nurse, you collapsed outside of our borders and the guards came and picked you up.we can help you we have to help, but you’ll need to visit the boss, before you can truly live here. 

George wondered who the boss was, but his worries were quickly stopped as the woman handed him some bread and water. He almost drooled at the site.   
Food- god he loved food.

He grabbed the water and bread and nodded his head in thanks before stuffing his face and downing the water in less than 2 minutes. “Wow you really were starving weren't you,” she mumbled.

“I hate to rush you but we need to get you to the boss, this room is for emergencies and you aren't halfway dead anymore.” with that George tried to stand up wobbling slightly before standing right. He noticed his hands and leg were wrapped in cloth, they didn't hurt as much as before. In Fact the only thing hurting was his head and just being sore. 

George walked forward slowly. Stumbling a bit but Alice quickly wrapped her arm around his shoulders and helped him out.

He was still processing everything, but he knew one thing for sure, he was safe.

“How long had I been out,” he asked Alice. “For a week, we really thought you were going to die, but we gave you nutrients through your bloodstream,” she replied. These people had really prepared or gotten supplies for this kind of thing. Though it makes sense considering it was literally a huge camp with people from all around the neighboring states.

“You smell ratchet, let's get you to the shower first, make you presentable,” ALice mumbled, scrunching up her nose. George could only nod in agreement, he hadn't had an actual shower in a while. “Do you think you can shower by yourself or do you need help?” “i can get a male doctor to help you out, if you need,” said Alice. George was weak still but he didn't need the embarrassment right now. “No, I think I got it myself, thank you,” he said back. She nodded. They reached a room with a bed and a dresser. Pulling out a set of clothes pre-bundled. “These should fit you well enough, you are small so this should be perfect,” and with that she handed him the clothes. “Bathrooms on the left, holler when you're done,” she stepped out of the room. 

George looked down at the bundle, there was a shirt, shorts, underwear, and socks. Guess he would have to keep his own shoes. 

He stripped in the bathroom, knowing his clothes were really dirty and shredded he just threw them in the trash, there was no use for them now and turned on the faucet to the shower. It took a bit but soon the water was warm and he melted under the spray. Groaning at how the water began to hit on his back, it felt so nice to shower again.   
The air was steamy, George felt like he was walking on clouds, he was clean.

He dressed leisurely, not rushing anymore. There was no need to. George almost felt happy, forgetting his motivation for coming to this place. “Uhm..Miss Alice, I'm done,” George said. He couldn't really yell, still his throat was raw and broken. “Alright come on we are going to meet the boss,” she hummed, opening the door and walking away, George hot on her trail. 

He was kind of nervous, this boss sounded intimidating. He sounded like someone you don't mess with. Like a king in a princess tale. They left the building that George was kept in, what looked like an altered coffee shop. Gotta do what you have to do. The city was broken, now he could see, but it was in better condition than any other place. Bustling with people, they all looked like they had just adapted, after all it had been like 3 months. 

They might just be used to it, George continues walking, analyzing people. The children running, the groups of adults walking to different destinations. This almost felt like it had back when the world wasn't over. George’s eyes continued to scan until they landed on a large group of people walking quickly and talking loudly. They looked important, everyone waving or shouting hello to them. George tried to look through the large group

There were just people until he noticed a taller male in the middle. Looking closely he noticed the man was probably why everyone was acting like this, he waved back and said hello while staying in the conversation. He had dirty blonde hair, green eyes….he almost-

Georges eyes widened. The man was twirling a pencil. But it had a rhythm, a rhythm George recognized when an old friend had a pencil on him. The tune was unspoken but he knew. That man in the middle, was Dream. 

George shouldered off Alice who was trying to help him walk in save for running directly at Dream. He shouted his name and watched as he turned in his direction, eyes studying, before realizing. HE KNEW IT WAS HIM!! George kept running and Dream stood outside the group now parting, holding his hands out wide. 

They Embraced. “Dream oh my god it's you, it's you,” muttered George, clinging to the taller man like he had finally found his lifeline. Now that he had him he was never going to let him go again. “George holy fuck you’re alive,” Dream whispered. 

They were both crying, out in public but neither cared.

Slowly they broke up, Dream cradling George’s face in his palm. “I tried to get to you. I swear, I went to your place right after the broadcast, but you weren't there. I-i lost hope, i thought i lost you,” Dream said, tears running down his face.

“You thought I wouldn't survive,” asked George, smiling. “I'm not as weak as I look. Dream smiled too. They laughed and hugged again. “I tried to get him to the meeting place but he’s the new person they found outside, though since you know him I have no doubt he is staying, said Alice out of nowhere. People were still staring but most had gone back to what they were doing.

“GEORGE YOU'RE THE PERSON?! Dream exclaimed. “You should be in bed still why are you up, if you were in as bad a condition as they said then this just won't work. Dream quickly brushed his group off telling them he would be back soon and grabbed George. 

George stumbled but caught himself, walking feeling a little easier to do now that his headache had stopped. Alice just nodded and walked off, probably back to work and they moved to the opposite side of the city, where a three story building stood. Still in good condition. “So you're mister big bad boss,” said George, breaking the silence as they walked through the door. “Yeah unfortunately, most people recognized me and just started following orders. 

They gave me this whole floor saying it was fit for the big man,” mumbled Dream. “ so you actually tell all these people what to do? George stared at him, eyes wide. Oh how things change. “Yeah I mean I was nervous at first. I had to change many things to fulfill the responsibility. Dream opened the door to the third floor. “I've changed so much, youtube and fame is far behind me now… Dream looked nervous, and George noticed, the bags under his eyes, the patchy facial hair he grew, and the way he held himself- 

George was surprised he had recognized him. This was a whole different Dream then he was used to. “Well here it is, nothing special but the best thing we have here,” Dream chuckled out. George looked around this place was fairly nice compared to the other buildings and tents set out. “You live here all by yourself,” George said out loud. He didn't mean to, he was just curious. “Not anymore,” Dream smiled. “You don't have a room and i have space so if you want, we can just share the room.” George questioned what he saw, a brief expression of shyness. “Are you sure I don't want to intrude on your space, '' George said smiling.

Dream’s face turned serious instead of joking. Stepping forward he slowly reached up and grabbed Georges chin, blushing as the younger seemed to lean into his palm. “If you want you to stay here, i-i miss you so much now that I have you, I don't want you to be too far away ever again. Now that i know you're alive, please, please stay here with me. 

They were practically inches apart, George could feel Dreams breath on his face. Blushing he stood frozen as the other didn't think about moving his hand away. “Uh- yeah- okay i’ll stay here then,” George smiled reaching up with a hand of his own to put on top of Dream’s. I wouldn't be able to separate from you now as well. Knowing you could still be out here was the only motivation I had to keep living. And you're not the only one who has changed, the cruel world has stolen a lot from me,” he muttered. Dream brought him into a hug, holding him tight.

“I won't let this place hurt you anymore…,” Dream muttered into soft brown hair. They stayed like that impossibly longer before breaking apart. “I do however have to go back to my group, where we are planning another excursion to get supplies, it's important. Suddenly, George noticed walls coming up around Dream, he was setting his face to stone again. “Uhm- you can look around, sleep, just don't go too far, you don't know the place,” said Dream.

George almost felt bad, he hated that look on the others face. He wanted to hug him again- to tell him how he felt about all of this, but now was not the time. Instead he nodded and turned basically falling onto Dream's bed.

He heard Dream chuckle before the door closed. Moving so he was laying down facing the ceiling, he thought to himself. “Dream is so different, but he is still the same.” He had never seen the other so serious, he must have been through hell too. Deep in his thoughts he looked around the room. It looked like Dream didn't really bring a lot with him, but he didn't notice the bright green hoodie hung in the cracked closet. George got up without even thinking about going to the closet and taking the hoodie out. He brought it up to his face-

It smelled just like him, George blushed, surely he wouldn't mind…

Without another thought he pulled it on over his head and went back to the bed. Curling in on himself he felt so safe, wrapped up in this hoodie, away from the bad things this world had brought to him, fed, tired….

He fell asleep again.


	6. What's Wrong with Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER SORRY!!!  
> slight angst...well actually, kind of alot of angst but it gets better!  
> if you would, please dont let this get out to the CC's that'd be rlly not pog man.
> 
> and theres a cat and thats pretty cool.

When George woke up he felt a presence behind him. But he was under the covers and warm. Whatever it was, was warm. He turned over, seeing a body. Blinking he held his breath, it was Dream. Dream was the source of heat he was talking about. Who currently had just wrapped his arms around George, holding him tight. Turning over as slowly as possible, George looked at Dream.

Calling him a creep but seeing Dream next to him when he woke up, even in this wasteland world now, was euphoric. His heartbeat picked up slightly, he felt butterflies again. But instead of panicking this time, he accepted this a while ago. He loved dreams. He wanted to wake up to this man every morning. No matter what was going on in the world he just wanted to face it with him. 

He looked at Dream’s face. He was handsome for sure. Even the slightly horribly trimmed scruff on his chin was hot. He looked so peaceful sleeping. When George stopped thinking he noticed Dream had his eyes open.

Shocking him out of surprise, he jumped back, falling-

Off the bed and onto the floor.

He didn't notice the other even opening his eyes. He heard a hearty wheeze from the other. “Oh my god dude are you okay?!?” Dream asked. “Yeah you just startled me is all,” George giggled back. Laughing and smiling with him felt so great right now. “Well then get back up here I'm’ cold,” Dream mumbled the last part. 

George blushed but straightened up and got back into the bed, he pulled up the covers to his shoulders, and Dream looked at him before taking his blushing face as a go ahead sign to wrap his arms around the others waist. 

George flushed but he moved closer to the taller male. Turning back over he pressed his back to the others front. Slowly and unsure he felt Dream rest his chin on his shoulder, his warm breath now fanning over his ear. 

Even while George was about to combust into a fit of embarrassment he felt content. He could tell Dream liked this too, it was...nice.

“ i really don't want to get up today,” mumbled Dream against George’s ear.

“Then dont stupid, its not like i’ll allow you to leave anyways,” replied George. Dream noticed the wicked smirk the other sported on his face before suddenly he felt him roll on top of his, hugging him tightly and just laying there.

“Oh god..they were cuddling.”

Dream blushed, oh two could play it this game. “Just because you’re laying on me doesn't me you get to “allow me” to do anything,” he smirked. 

George felt the others fingers at his side, brushing up his shirt. He blushed.  
But Dream had other plans.

His fingers danced lightly against the others skin, George was-   
VERY ticklish.

He burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh god, d-dream no s-stoppp,” he whined. 

Eventually Dream stopped, he didn’t want to make the other start crying. They sat up and stared at each other. “I do really have to get up,” Dream mumbled. George felt jealous? Robbed? A nasty feeling he didn't really like all too much. “ do you really,” he asked. “ We just found each other again. I want to spend time with you.” “ i know, I know, I want to stay here and talk with you all day too, but I have a job...that needs to be done,” dream said. “But we also really need to talk about this,” George waved his hands around the air. The tension in the room grew thick. “Talk about what, Dream questioned. George's heart stopped at the next thing Dream said. Dream got up and put his shoes on. 

He could notice the other putting up those impossible walls again, but now it was just them. “I have work that needs to be done, and this whatever you’re referencing doesn’t exist.” “body heat is just nice to feel in the mornings, i get it,” Dream mumbled the last part. 

George was shocked, he was so sure the other was feeling the same he was.... But he had just told him, it was only for body heat. Like everything they did. They were just friends… George looked down and Dream couldn't read his face. Oh no- he fucked up big time.

“Listen George i didn’t mean it like that i just-” “get out,” George mumbled. Dream began to walk to him but Goerge shoved him. Dream blinked in surprise. 

“I SAID GET OUT! GO DO YOUR FUCKING JOB! SINCE ITS SO IMPORTANT TO YOU,” George yelled basically pushing him out the door. “ you know i lived through hell for you, to survive so i could see you, and now…” George stopped for a second. His fists clenching up into fists.

“I wish i would have just given up as soon as i drove home. I SHOUDLNT HAVE EVEN GONE TO YOUR DUMB PARTY! Dream noticed he was now outside the door, which was-  
Slammed in his face.

What had he just done? He was just stressed, he had a city to take care of, and feelings that he had buried coming back up for the other. He had a crush on George back when everything was okay. When George had blocked him out and ignored him for months he was crushed. He knew the other couldn't possibly feel the same way. Dream began walking away from the door, his aura practically glowing with sadness. He invited the other to his party as a last chance to speak to him. He had wanted to know what was wrong, but they didn't even really talk about it. All this stupid shit with the world ending had to get in the way. 

Why did George hate him so?

With that thought ringing in his mind he walked out and began to work. 

George knew he had acted irrational, he knew Dream was stressed and busy, but he had hit a nerve. George loved this man, but he was pushed away, and he shouldn't be pushed away. They just weren't like that. He grumbled and flopped onto the bed, curling up into a ball. A good morning, now ruined. 

Although George didn’t want to get up, he was hungry and he needed to clear his mind. He got up and put on his shoes, going to the door and opening it. He had no idea where anything was but he decided he would find his way back eventually and shut the door behind him. 

The street was busy. Not with cars but with people walking around, working, chatting, normal. He began walking deeper into the camp, generally just trying to explore. He looked all around him, these buildings were not in the best shape, but they were repurposed, and people used them. He noticed the vines crawling up the buildings, then rubble on the cracked sidewalks.

The grass pushed through as if the concrete were all walls that had to be broken to truly live. George smiled at the thought, though the world ended. everything - everyone was still thriving. He passed many tents now, some you'd find in the store here. People must live in those, he noticed blankets and pots above fired outside of them. Noticed the way people had adapted. There was no one here wearing anything of big value, now it had no purpose. These people wore clothes that were in walmarts and targets, clothing lines strung throughout the set up. There was no being selfish here. 

George smiled, this felt- nice. He continued walking the tents soon getting smaller and less populated till he reached a clearing. The sun had just reached midday. High in the sky, but his eyes still widened. There was a whole clearing here. Like a nature park. It looked beautiful, he noticed the path going into it and began walking. Things like this, with the wind in your hair and a nice breeze, this felt nice. He continued to walk the path, needing this refreshing time to himself. He walked for what felt like half an hour but it was only 10 minutes.

The trees were beginning to thicken. He assumed this was the end of the city, there would be no reason to be out here. He kept walking though, not really wanting to turn back. Besides the trees were a nice touch beside the path. 

A bench came into view, and he decided to stop for a second. The sun was well over the highest point in the sky now, he’d have to turn around soon. He sat for a moment content with just staring out and spacing out, until he felt a warm fur like texture brush against his leg. 

He jumped up and grabbed his legs. Oh-

It was a cat. The cat blinked up at him and meowed. Before sitting down and just staring at him. It had a black coat with accented white paws and a white spot on its eye. “Oh aren't you just adorable,” George smiled down at the cat and slowly brought a hand down to it.

The cat was hesitant but slowly moved forward to smell his hand. Deeming it safe enough it pressed its head against his hand harshly. George smiled, his cat did that when she wanted to be pet. The cat jumped up and laid down in George’s lap. Purring and he began to pet it. George wondered what a cat was doing out here all by himself. 

After a long while he noticed the sun was getting lower, he should get back, his stomach growling. Right. He hadn't eaten today yet. Slowly he moved the cat and stood up. Once he began walking he noticed the cat followed. “Aw you want to come with me?” he whispered to the cat. It just kept walking with him, he scooped it up and began walking again. “How about this, you’re my cat now, i don't care if anyone has a problem with it.'' George said.

“Your name will be Button, what do you think? The cat just blinked up at him. “Alrighty then, lets get home,” he mumbled. Walking back the way he came through the clearing.


	7. Never Letting You Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets back and into another heated argument with Dream. this time he tells him why he ignored him for all those months. he has nothing else to lose...

Dream was freaking out. He had just gotten a lunch break and decided to come back to his room and apologise to George, only to find he wasn't there. 

He stood silent for a moment before thinking,” okay let's be rational, maybe he just went for a walk.” Dream waited at his room, for 10 minutes, then for 30, then for 3 hours. Pacing, sitting, fiddling with his pencil. Why was George not back? At some point his friend he made named Ethan came to grab him for a meeting but he declined saying he wasn’t feeling well and that he would be back when he could. 

But now the sun was just setting over the tops of these buildings, and George wasn't here. Had George left because of what he said? Choosing to brave the world rather than stay here? With him? Dream began to panic. Not again, he couldn't lose him again.

As if his mind was read his door opened, revealing George, and a cat? He didn't care about the cat right now, throwing himself to George and hugging him tightly. The other greatly confused as to why he was doing this. 

“Uh Dream- are you okay,” he asked slowly, but not hugging the other back. He was still upset. “WHERE DID YOU GO!” Dream yelled.

“I just went for a walk, stopped by Alice and got some food, met this cat. It was nice, why do you care.” George pushed out of Dream’s grip and sat on the bed with his arms crosses, huffing. 

“You didn't leave a note or anything, i thought..” Dream trailed off not finishing the sentence, but this intrigued George. “Thought what huh?” “that i had left?” “went back out into the cruel world?” “Ah i see how it is, you actually care, don't you?” George was getting more upset by the minute, this morning coming back into his mind.

“For someone who doesn't give a CRAP about anything you sure do seem upset about that huh.”   
“I should have left, after what you said I couldn't even bear! To be here with you after having my heart BROKE LIKE THAT! George was crying now, he didn't care, the look of shock and sadness on Dream’s face was stirring him on.   
“I SURVIVED FOR YOU, DO YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS BECAUSE WE WERE FRIENDS!!? I FUCKING LOVE YOU, AND THIS MORNING...WHAT YOU SAID, he got up and walked up to Dream, ramming his finger into the others chest. IT BROKE ME!! 

Dream was shocked. He had never seen George this upset, he had never...it was his fault-  
Oh..

Oh no.

He had done this to the one person he had left-

The one he loved.

George was standing there, cradling himself and sobbing, loud hiccups rang through the room. 

Dream wanted to hug him, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything. He wanted to just tell George it was ok, but the initial shock of hearing the other felt the same way wasn't over quite yet. “You- you love...me,” Dream said. Barely above a whisper, but George still heard.

This wasn’t exactly how he wanted this to go down, but it was too late now. “Y-yeah...i do, you don't fight through a fucking apocylypse surviving for a friend do you?” George mumbled out. “I knew you wouldn’t feel the same way about me...that's why i hid for months and ignored you- i didn't want you to hate me,” George trailed off, a new set of tears in his eyes. Not from anger but from sadness. 

“George….,” Dream whispered. He walked over to the other male, slowly holding his hands up, arms stretched out. George slowly reached out enveloping himself into Dream’s front. Dream hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other and watched as he buried his head into the others shirt. 

“I love you too George…,” Dream mumbled into dark brown hair.

suttering for a moment-

“I was so scared I did something wrong when you ignored me, i just pretended like nothing was happening, and i got so scared…..” Dream continued on, hugging George tighter, George was speechless. He had no idea.

“When i saw you running to me I didn't know how to feel. Old feelings came up,but I'm different. I was harsh this morning, I didn't want to ruin this now that I had you back again.” George pulled his face away from Dream to look up at him, eyes meeting green ones who had tears in them now. “I still love you though-” Dream mumbled. George was shocked, he didn't think the other would feel the same way, they were close but he never noticed anything out of the ordinary. 

Stuck in his thoughts he realized he had just left Dream sitting there staring at him, he felt the other getting antsy, nervous. But George didn't know what to say.  
Then a thought struck him, he didn't have to say.

Slowly he moved his head up to the others, bumping their foreheads together lightly. “George- what are you-,” Dream began but was quickly silenced when he felt warm chapped lips on his. George didn't know exactly how it would feel to kiss his best friend but he didn't expect to feel an explosion of heat and love one Dream had gotten the notion and kissed him back. 

They moved in sync, just enjoying each other's heart and love. George tried to push all of his love into that kiss. All of his pain and butterflies. He wanted Dream to feel it all. 

Sadly air was a thing they needed and Dream slowly pulled back to breathe.

“T-that was...different,” Dream said against George’s lips. 

He felt his breath fanning him. 

“I didn't know how else to tell you everything- i just wanted to show you,” George whispered back. 

“Im sorry, Georgie I didn't mean to make you upset, I just- it's hard to be in these kinds of situations after everything,” Dream said, leaning back and cupping George’s face, just looking at him.

“I get that, you can be like that with everyone, but not with me,” George whispered. 

“You have to let me in, and let me know what's happening.” Dream nodded and pulled George in for a hug. 

It was warm and nice, both just enjoying the heat of the other. “I love you George….i really do. I'm not going to let you go again,” Dream mumbled nustling his face into chocolate colored hair. The smell of flowers and sweat filling his nose. “I love you to-,”George mumbled into Dreams front. They pulled apart, both tired and worn but equally happy. 

All of a sudden Dream’s lamp fell over and they both turned over in that direction. 

There sat the cat named Button. “Soooo who’s this,” Dream chuckled and went to pick up the lamp. “Oh I found her on my walk. She was all alone and followed me a good portion of the way back, her name is Button,” George said, helping Dream with the lamp. 

“Damn Georgie, simping so hard you already got us as a child,” Dream wheezed out, dropping the lamp again with a light thud. “DREAMMM!!” George yelled, laughing along with the other. 

So there they sat on a warm evening with a lamp on the ground and a cat sniffling around the room, but it was perfect. They found eachother again and this time, George would make sure he would never be separated from his other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS THE END!!!
> 
> i love it, thanks for reading guys (^^)<3


End file.
